Cherrycliff High
by bbtheman
Summary: Whatever happened to J.T. and Liberty's adopted baby? This story explains it all. R&R please! Chapter 12 up!
1. Rude Awakening

"_Beep, Beep, Beep." _The alarm was going off and Drew couldn't stand it, but he tried his best to ignore it and go back to sleep. "_Beep, Beep, Beep_." There it was again. He rolled over to the other side of the bed and turned off the clock. He sat up in his bed, as he knew his summer was over.

"Drew!!! Hurry up and get ready, it's already 6 a.m." His mom said. "No mom, I think you mean it's _only_ 6 a.m." Drew said as he pulled the cover back over his head. His Mom came into the room and nearly forced him to get up. "Now Andrew, it's your very first day of high school. You wouldn't want to be late on the first day." Drew knew not to argue, so he shoved the pillow from under his head, and tumbled out of his bed.

He stood up and said "Happy now mom?" His mom looked at him and smiled. "Oh my god, my baby is all grown up! I can't believe you're going off to high school. Huh, if only your father were here to see this." Drew looked at his mom funny and replied, "See what? Me in a tank top and boxers?" Drew's mom rolled her eyes. "No silly, you getting ready to take the first step into the next 4 years of your life." Drew didn't look surprised. His mom did the same thing when he was going to middle school. Only difference was, she didn't wake him up as early and the speech was a bit shorter.

Drew stopped his mom before she walked out the room and said, "Hay mom, how come you made dad sound like he was dead or something?" "What do you mean?" his mom replied. "_Huh, If only you're father were here to see this_" Drew said sarcastically. "Ohhh, forget I even said that, just got a little caught up in the moment there." Drew laughed and started walking to the shower to get ready for the big day.


	2. Welcome to Cherrycliff

_A/N: Sorry I forgot about this in the first chapter, but I haven't made a story or been on the site in a long time. To start, I do not own Degrassi. Second, Drew's "mom" in the story is his adopted mom (You know, just to be clear about that). Also, they are in Seattle, Washington. Ok, that's it, on with the story!!! _

Drew got out the shower and looked in the mirror. He had light skin (similar to Jimmy), hazel eyes, and short brown hair. Drew wasn't very tall, about 5'5'', but wasn't too short to be a freshman. He brushed his teeth, put on some deodorant and lotion, and slipped on a t-shirt and some black jeans.

Drew hopped down the steps and into the kitchen. His mom had cooked a nice breakfast for him. "Hurry up and eat quickly" his mom started, "Your bus is coming soon." Drew took a bite out of his toast and started talking, "Aw come on mom, its Seattle, the bus waits for everyone." His mom looked at him with an angry face as Drew lazily chewed his food.

"Fine, fine, I get the picture. I'm eating faster." Drew swallowed the rest of his pancakes and cleaned his plate. He dropped it in the sink and waved by to his mom before heading out the door.

Drew walked to the bus stop, not knowing who or what to expect. He whistled a small tune while approaching the end of the street where his bus would be stopping at. There were people who you could obviously expect to be seniors. Some looked like freshmen, but most weren't. No one even noticed Drew walk up, since they were all talking about their awesome summers. Drew leaned against the street sign and waited for the bus to come, until Drew got an unexpected visitor

"Hay man! You go to this bus stop too?" It was Drew's best friend, Aaron, who had posed the question. Drew could barely answer as he was both excited and shocked at the exact same time. "Uh, yeah, yeah I do take this bus stop from now on." Aaron smiled and looked over at a couple of senior girls. He gave them one of his "cool guy" smiles and they just ignored him. Drew laughed a little and Aaron just gave Drew, "the look" as the bus arrived.

The 2 (along with everyone else at the stop) hopped on the bus and were on their way to Cherrycliff High School. Aaron and Drew found an empty seat near the front of the bus since it wasn't really crowded. Aaron and Drew talked about how summer vacation was and compared schedules. They ended up in the same algebra and world history classes together. World History happened to be their very first class of the day, so they were happy about that.

The bus pulled up to the parking lot and let everyone get off. Aaron and Drew we're talking as they started to walk into the school. Before entering the building, they paused for a sec and just stared at the school. It had finally sunk in…they were finally in high school.


	3. The New Girl

Drew and Aaron walked into the school.

"_Damn…this is big_" Aaron said. _Huh, still the same old Aaron, _Drew thought. Just then, Aaron's sister, Rebecca, walked up to the boys.

"Aaron, what did I tell you about your language?" She said. Rebecca was a senior at Cherrycliff and was the smartest girl in the class of 2014. Everyone thought she'd be a shoe in to be Valid Victorian. She had long brown hair, blue eyes, ivory skin, and was 5'10''. "Huh, don't play that game. You know you curse too." Rebecca just rolled her eyes. "Well, stop trying to hit on my friends and the other senior girls. They're defiantly not interested in a freshman and they think you're weird." Rebecca walked away and Aaron just went on cursing.

"Uh, since our lockers aren't anywhere near each other, I'll catch up with you in world history" Drew said, and the 2 went their separate ways.

***

Drew walked up to his locker and tried the combination, but it didn't work. _Man, the stupid thing worked at the orientations_, Drew thought, _what's wrong with it now_. He kept pulling the handle and putting in the combination, but nothing would work.

Just then, Drew's locker neighbor walked up and just stared at him struggle. It was a 5'3'' goth girl. Drew noticed her and stopped. He was at least a little embarrassed. "Hay, uh, what's up? My name's Andrew…but you can call me Drew." The girl just looked at him, and then turned to open her locker. "Well, uh, you must be new here. What's your name?" Drew asked politely. The girl opened her locker (on the first try) and started putting some papers in it. Drew was about to give up when the girl finally spoke.

"My name is Zoe. I'm 14 and just moved here from Toronto, Canada." Drew smiled and asked, "So how is it up there?" Zoe stared at him evilly, "Well, so far, it's better than this dump." Drew looked puzzled and said, "Huh? America, Seattle, and Cherrycliff aren't dumps!" "I wasn't talking about any of those." Zoe turned and walked away. Drew thought for a sec, "HAY! You were talking about me!"

Zoe gave a thumbs up and said, "nice going, loser. You figured it out all on your own." Drew banged his head on his locker and it finally opened. "Ugh, she got it exactly right. I feel like a _big_ loser."


	4. It's Not too Sonny

Drew closed his locker and realized he still had 10 minutes before his class started. He took the time to take a quick look at where all his classes were, and tried to see what the easiest way to get there was. Drew started to walk to World History dodging all 10th-12th graders.

He was doing just fine ignoring all the "freshman" comments and other things the upperclassman were saying, until he bumped into a tall, dark dressed 10th grader.

"HAY! WATCH WHERE YOU'RE…going…" The 10th grader said. "Oh, sorry bro. My bad" Drew tried to apologize. The 10th grader smiled and said, "Oh, that's ok. Look, my name's Sonny, Sonny Lark. How about I help you around some?" Sonny offered. Drew thought for a sec and said, "Uh, ok, I gue…" "Good," Sonny quickly replied.

***

"So, first stop on our little tour, is the bathroom" Sonny said. Drew looked confused, "Um, the bathroom?" Sonny smiled and said, "Yes, the bathroom. Who's the sophomore here?" Drew didn't argue, he went into the bathroom where it was like any other bathroom. "Uh, Sonny, why…UGH!" Sonny had pushed Drew up against the wall. "This is your first and only warning freshy; don't you ever bump into me again, got it kid?" Drew shook his head up and down in fear. Yeah, you better. Cause the next time, I'll fuck you up." Sonny let Drew go and walked out the bathroom.

Drew washed his face off and heard someone else come into the bathroom. Drew stepped back in fear in case it was Sonny. "Whoa, whoa, dude, chill" it was Dakota, one of Drew's friends, who he really hadn't talked to since 7th grade. Dakota was a short, shy kid. He only talked to his friends, and barely to the teachers. "Yo, look out for that Sonny guy in 10th grade. The dude will mess you up." Dakota smiled and said "Thanks for the tip. Well, I got to get to Geometry. Later." Drew walked out the bathroom a minute or two after Dakota. Drew quickly made his way to his world history class.

Drew walked into the classroom and sat by Aaron. He tried to tell Aaron about his terrible morning, but Aaron was too busy arguing with a girl named Anna. Anna is a party girl who always speaks her mine where and whenever she wants to. Ever since 8th grade, the two argue all the time over pointless stuff. Drew just blew it off and got ready for the class.


	5. Family Trees

***

"Hmm, not the easiest first day in the world is it?" Aaron said while standing near Drew's locker. "You got that right" Drew responded.

It was the end of the day, and there was only one class left to go to for everyone in the school. "Well, I got English next" Drew said. Aaron looked down at his schedule, "Hmm, uh, oh! Biology. This'll be fun" Aaron said sarcastically. "Hay, don't sweat it, I heard Mr. Marx wasn't really that bad of a teacher. Plus, you'll have Dakota in your class too" Drew said.

"Man, I'm surprised Dakota doesn't just drop out the class" Aaron said. "Um, I'm not understanding…" Aaron looked at Drew funny and pulled him to the side. "You didn't hear? Dakota was flipping out over the summer when he found out he'd be in Mr. Marx class. See, Mr. Marx is _dating_ Dakota's mom. Dakota can't stand it, but he doesn't complain to anyone, since his mom is happy." Drew couldn't comment cause he didn't know what to say.

"Well, I got to get to biology, later." Drew walked down the hall to English and entered the room. He sat next to one of his friends, Nikko (who was the JV football team's current running back). He hadn't even noticed that he sat right beside Zoe, the goth girl he met earlier in the day.

"Zoe, where have you been?" Drew asked surprised, since, they hadn't seen each other (not even at their lockers) since the morning. "Where else would I be bone head?" She gave Drew a light smack on the forehead. Drew rubbed the area, "Well you're defiantly not in Canada, are you?" He asked sarcastically. She rolled her eyes as the English teacher, Mrs. Wilding, came into the class.

After talking about how the 9th grade school year would be, she gave out the first assignment. "ok students, your first assignment of the year will be a simple family tree. It doesn't have to be the fanciest thing in the world, and you defiantly don't have to write a novel about the people in your family. All I need is their names and a picture…and make it colorful."

The bell rung to end the day as soon as Mrs. Wilding passed out all the information for the family tree project. Drew caught up with Zoe and asked about her family. "So you're seriously from Toronto, Canada?" Zoe just ignored him. "Ok, stupid question from me, but, tell me more about living in Canada." Zoe finally gave up and said something. "What is wrong with you? Why do you keep asking all these damn questions? What, you're planning on stalking me and my family?" "No, defiantly not, I was just interested, I never had a Canadian friend before" drew replied.

"Well first of all, who said we're friends?" Zoe asked. "Well, it could happen, you never know, maybe we'll become more than that" drew said with a smile. Zoe stared at him with anger, "No Drew, I already know, we're _already more than that_." Drew shook his head, "Whoa whoa whoa, someone's moving just a little too fast." Zoe put her hand on her face. "No you dumbass, you're my _brother_…well, more like, _stepbrother_."


	6. Zoe's Story

"No…you're lying" drew quietly whispered. "Well, just to be clear, you said your name was Andrew right…Andrew…Moore, maybe?" Drew started to walk faster, ignoring the girl. "Look, you're my big, non biological, brother, and I can't do anything about it."

Drew stopped walking and turned around. "Well you can do one thing; start convincing me that you somehow know my mom or dad." Zoe sighed, "See, that's where you're being completely ignorant. I know your mom…your _REAL_ mom." Drew cut her off, "My real mom is at work, her name is Debra Moore." Zoe rolled her eyes, "No, your real mom has a day off work today, and just moved to Seattle." "Fine, what's her name then?" Drew asked. "Liberty…Liberty Van Zandt."

***

The two had been walking home while Zoe was telling the whole story of hers and Drew's life.

"So, I'll start from where you were born. Our…"mom's" both share at least one thing in common; they both were pregnant as teenagers. Only difference is, I wasn't put up for adoption." Drew was shocked. Nobody in his whole family even informed him about it. He just really couldn't believe it.

Zoe saw the look on Drew's face, and explained why Drew was put up for adoption, "See, you were put up for adoption because your _REAL_ dad got caught up in drugs after you were born. Liberty didn't want you to be influenced or around any of that, so she gave you a better life." Drew thought for a sec, "Wait, whatever happened to my real dad then?" Zoe looked down, "that, I do not know. How about you come by the house and see _Lady Liberty _for yourself? Maybe you could ask her some things on your own"

Drew just blew her off, "Why would I come over to see someone that I'm not even sure is my mom. I would look so stupid. Yeah, I know, you're just trying to set me up! I knew all this crap you're trying to get me to believe was a lie."

Zoe looked angered, "Ok, 1: Why would I make up all this stuff, and when will I have time to do this? 2: Why do you not want to believe me?" Drew shook his head, "I could say the same thing. I mean, to answer the first question, maybe you just don't like your new locker neighbor. And for number 2, give me a reason to believe you. I don't even know you; you're just some crazy new goth girl that I have never heard of. Plus, if what you're saying is true, then I just hit on my sister! How weird is that?"

"You know what, get over it. If you're not going to talk to your mother, fine, don't do it. Go keep on living your little lie of a life and don't bother me about this family stuff anymore…See you at school tomorrow." Zoe then turned the corner at her street. "Hay wait, how did your dad meet my _supposed_ mom?" Drew yelled out after her. But it was too late; she was already down her street and on her way to her house, leaving Drew to have a lot to think about on the way home.


	7. Confrontation

When Drew's Parents walked into the house, he asked them if they could help piece together the family tree. Sure the project wasn't due for another week, but no shame in getting a bounce on it. About half way through the project, Drew paused and asked his parents a question

"Uh, mom…dad…was I uh…adopted as a baby?" His mom and dad stopped and looked at each other. "Of course not son" his father started, "You're just really special." Drew started to look angry. "Please don't lie to me. Like really, what are the chances that I look nothing like you guys? You two have blue and green eyes, I get hazel. You two have really light skin, and I'm tanner. My hair doesn't even grow the same way as dad's.

"Now Andrew, what has gotten into you?" his mom asked. Drew looked down. Just then, he realized, everything Zoe said was true.

"Mom, dad…" Drew started, "I know about the adoption…I at least know who my real mom is, I'm from Canada, and that I have a stepsister in 9th grade with me at Cherrycliff. I know it all, so why lie to me." The parents looked at each other with depressed faces. Drew started to laugh, "So mom, dad, why hide it from me all these years? Why have me live a fake life, for the first 14 years of it?" The pair couldn't answer. Drew just shook his head and rose from the kitchen table. "Well, it's getting late. Thanks for the help…I guess."

_**Zoe's POV**_

_September 25, 2014_

_Dear Diary,_

_It's been a while since I talked to my stepbro, Drew. Sure we've said hi every once in a while, but you'd expect us to be complete strangers, rather than locker neighbors. I still feel bad about the way I talked to him while walking home the very first day of school and the very first time we met. It was so weird though, it had felt like I'd been talking to Drew forever._

_Any who, I've been talking to this cute boy named Dakota. I've been helping him go goth so that he can quietly rebel against his parents. He's a little shy and quite, but I think he can pull this off. I don't know what it is, but I'm really starting to fall for him. I may ask him out soon, once I feel like he may actually like me back. Maybe I'll ask him to the upcoming '50s dance. Well, that's all for now, later._


	8. First Dance Fever

It was near the end of September, and with the '50s dance coming soon, drama had finally come to Cherrycliff High. Not that it wasn't already there, but now, it was really "exposing" itself.

Like, Paris Thompson, the rich and popular freshman girl, was quickly becoming the center of attention from all the 9th grade guys. Nearly all the dudes wanted her to be their date, but sadly, no one even had a chance with her. All Paris wanted was a sophomore guy or higher. She wanted to make sure that all the 9th grade girls were jealous, and that the freshman guys would try harder to win her over.

***

The first dance of the school year was coming up quick, and as usual, Paris was getting _all_ the attention at lunch.

"Good Lord, Paris is hot" Aaron said while starring at the girl. Drew and Dakota rolled their eyes, "Dude, really, you would be the last person Paris would think about going out with" Dakota said. Aaron looked at him and said, "Huh…maybe you're right." "Plus, don't you have a date?" Drew asked. Aaron thought for a sec, "You mean Anna?" They shook their heads up and down. "Yeah, well, see, about that…" Drew put his spork down, "Don't tell me you chickened out…" Aaron just started drinking his soda. "Aaron, Aaron, Aaron" Dakota said with a smile. "Well, what about you and Cheyenne, don't think I don't know about that" Aaron said. "Well, I'm working up to it…" Drew said.

Cheyenne Green was the reason Drew was one of the few dudes that wasn't all over Paris. Drew and Cheyenne really started to talk to each other on third week of school, when they were assigned partners in their French class. Ever since finishing the project, they've became really close and hanging out after school on "unofficial dates".

"Humph, and what about you, quite boy" Aaron asked Dakota. Dakota sat back in his chair and drunk his soda. "Come on man, at least tell us if we'll see her at the dance" said Drew. "Ok" Dakota started "I'm going with the new girl. I actually think she's your locker neighbor Drew, Zoe Fitzgerald.

Drew nearly choked on his lunch when Dakota said that. After coughing up the food, Drew was still in shock. Dakota looked confused, and all Aaron could do was laugh. "What's up man? Is there something wrong with Zoe?" Dakota asked. Drew caught his breath, "No, no, nothing's wrong." Aaron and Dakota looked at each other. "Um, you don't nearly die because nothing's wrong." Aaron said.


	9. Catfight

"Whoa man, I didn't know she was your sister" Dakota said. "No, not sister, stepsister, there's a difference you know. Plus, I still can't trust her, everything she told me that day could be a lie." Dakota smiled, "Well, she is your locker neighbor right, how about we find out if what she says is correct." Drew looked down, "Man, all she'd say is the same things she's already told me, and we haven't talked _since _the very first day." Aaron walked down the hall some to see if Zoe was at her locker, and then came back to the guys.

"Um, I don't think Zoe's gonna be at the lockers right now." Drew and Dakota looked at him, "And uh, why not?" "Probably because of the catfight going down" Aaron replied. Drew and Dakota ran to the end of the hall to check it out, leaving Aaron to lazily make his way back down to the end of the hallway.

"Yo, I know one of the girls, that's Cheyenne's sister, Chloe. She's a junior, so what are they doing down the freshman hallway?" Drew asked. "Beats me, but why do you think they're about to fight?" Drew put a smirk on his face, "Humph, bet you it's over some guy…more specifically that guy." Drew pointed to a tall dude with ebony skin who was trying to calm the girls down, but they wouldn't listen.

Aaron had finally made his way down the hallway, "Bro, do you know who that is? The dude's a legend. That's Xavier "X" McCreary. He's Cherrycliff's basketball star and most promising prodigy to make it big." Dakota looked at Aaron funny, "And how do you know this?" He asked. "Um, sister in 12th grade, duh." Dakota just blew it off. "Well, Imma about to find out what exactly is going on" Drew said, and the two guys followed him.

***

"Chloe, settle down. Please" X pleaded. "Nah, I'm tired of this dumbass slut always tryin to ruin my life." Chloe yelled with anger. Indiana (the girl Chloe was yelling at) rolled her eyes, "Well, what about you, Mrs. Sassy. I heard that you do 'perfect' in school just so people don't find out that you're some lousy hooker in disguise." Everyone started to "ohhhh" and quickly got silent. Chloe was in shock that anyone would ever say that. "Oh man, Indiana, you was wrong for that." Indiana just looked at X angrily. "BITCH! You din just made a black lady take off her ear rings."

Chloe pounced onto Indiana and started slapping her around on the floor. Indiana managed to roll her over and slapped Chloe a little. Chloe got the advantage back and used her sharp nails to slash Indiana, leaving a cut on her nose and cheek. Right when Indiana was about to hit her back, a teacher finally came and broke up the action, making everyone hightail it to class.


	10. Memory Box

"_RINGGGGGGGGG_" The bell rung to end the day. _God finally_, Drew thought. He was ready to get home and chill out. He was lucky he made it to French class on time and wasn't called into the principal's office as a witness of the fight. Before leaving out the school, Drew stopped by Cheyenne's locker. He wanted to talk to her about the dance and her sister Chloe, but Cheyenne was already gone. He continued out the door and started walking home.

On the way home, Drew had a lot on his mind. From Cheyenne to the dance, to his parents and to Zoe again. He took the long way home today, just so he had more time to think about everything that was going on. While thinking, he also took some time to look at all the hangouts he had as a kid. He passed the old candy shop (that he and Aaron used to chill at), the Sandy Shore (where he and Nikko would get all their beach stuff), and he took a long look at the space needle.

He continued to walk and noticed the park he used to play at all the time when he was younger. He hopped over the fence and walked down the dirt path. He noticed someone sitting on the bench and walked over to them. "Zoe?" He asked. She was looking down at something in her lap. Drew sat down next to her. "Uh, look, I'm sorry about flippin out the other day. I know we haven't really talked much since, and I just wanted to patch that up between us." Zoe still looked down at her lap.

Drew wanted to know what she was looking at, but her hair was in the way. He built up the courage to ask her, "Hay, uh, what ya got there?" Zoe finally looked up. Drew looked down and saw Zoe had a box. On top of the box, there were words that said, "To our baby boy." Zoe slid the box over to Drew and all Drew could do was stare at it. Zoe rose from her seat, "Open it when you're ready. Nobody is rushing you."

"You told her about me, didn't you?" Zoe shook her head, to say, "No". "So how'd you get this box?" Zoe didn't answer; instead, she grabbed her book bag from off the bench and walked out of the park. Drew could only stare at the box and then watched Zoe turn the corner to make her way home.

***

Drew got home later that evening and went straight to his room, without saying a single word to his "parents." He put the box down on his bed and stared at it for a second. He hesitated to open it, not know exactly what to expect. He took a deep breath and slowly peaked inside the box.

He fully opened it and saw pictures of two people. He took out a picture of a girl, under it, it said, "Hello Son, My name is Liberty Van Zandt...and I'm your mother. Drew remembered the first day of school when Zoe told him about Liberty. He put the picture down on the bed and then moved to a picture of a boy. "Humph, must be my lame dad, I assume" Drew said. He picked up the picture of J.T. Under it, the caption read, "What's Up, son. I'm James Tiberius Yorke, but you can call me J.T. Hmm, maybe you should just call me dad, since I am your father."


	11. The Beat from the Box

Drew starred at the picture of J.T. in anger, and started "talking" to it. "Wow dad, I bet you felt accomplished back then. You get some, end up knocking up my mom, and then just leave her. Humph, if what Zoe says is true, than you and all your drugs can go to hell." Drew started ripping up the picture and threw it to the ground. He sat on his bed, nearly crying, over how his whole life had just made a 180 on him. He was almost asleep when he heard a knock on his door.

"Uh, um, hold on a second…Uh…I'm not decent." Drew quickly stored the box and the ripped up picture under his bed. "Ok, um, I'm ready." Drew's mom walked in and sat down next to Drew. "Um, Andrew, Me and your father have been thinking lately about the whole adoption thing." Drew just rolled his eyes. "We don't want to upset you, and if you need any help finding your birthparent…" drew looked up at his mom. "I meant _birthparents_." Drew stood up and started pacing his room a little. He stopped and threw a lamp off his dresser.

His mom quickly rose from the bed. "Andrew Palmer Moore. What has gotten into you?" Andrew turned and looked at his mom. "Mom, I want you to tell me the truth, and tell me the whole damn truth!" Drew's mom was speechless and tried to cut him off right there, but Drew kept going, "What do you know about my dad? My _real_ dad…James Tiberius Yorke." Drew's mom stared at the ground. "Come on mom, I know you know something. Don't think I haven't forgotten the first day of school when you said something about, _If only your father were here to see…_" Drew paused and stared at his mom. He ran his fingers through his hair and felt tears flow down his face. "Mom…please tell me that he's…that he's not gone…please."

***

The next day at school, Drew was pretty much silent all day. Near the middle of the day, Drew went to his locker, and Zoe was their too. Drew didn't even look at Zoe today.

"Well, someone's oddly quite today. You're usually loud and obnoxious" Zoe said jokingly. Drew continued taking books in and out of his locker. Zoe looked puzzled, "Hmm, you opened the box didn't you." Drew finally looked at Zoe, "What do you know about J.T.?" "Whoa, chill man. I already told you everything I know." Zoe answered. "Right, right, the drugs…but…was it the drugs that killed him?" Zoe closed her locker. "I don't know. But I bet you who does know, your mom. Maybe you should stop by and say high some time. Then you can ask her all about it."

Drew rolled his eyes and shut his locker. "Why are you so ignorant? Why don't you just come over and see your birth mother?" Zoe asked. "Because! I don't want to have to face my mom. What am I supposed to say, Hay mom, glad to finally meet you after the first 14 years of my life!" Drew said sarcastically, "I like my life just fine right now and I don't want it to totally all of a sudden change. Not that the process hasn't already started, but that doesn't mean I can't stop it." Zoe looked at Drew like he was stupid and spoke with anger, "Fine, once you actually get the balls and man up about the god damn situation, You can come to me, and I'll introduce you to your birthmother."


	12. Stand Tall

_A/N: There are actually a couple of things I want to address here. First: If you have any ideas for the story, feel free to let me know (since I write this as I go). I'll make sure to give you credit for any idea I may use. Second: This particular chapter doesn't mean much to the overall story; it just helps for some comic relief of the story I guess, so feel free to skip it when I add more chapters._

Drew shook his head and closed his locker. He started to walk down the hall when he saw Aaron running his way. Drew grabbed his arm and spoke, "Yo, bro, what's up?" Aaron gasped for air, "I'm trying to get away from that blockhead 10th grade, Sonny!"

Just then, Sonny came around the corner. "HOLY CRAP! Hide me, hide me!" Aaron jumped behind Drew and turned around. Sonny walked up to Drew, "Well, well, look who it is. My favorite little freshman. And how's everything been going?" Drew smiled and said, "Oh, it's going, yep, in all types of directions. Up, down, sideways, diagonal, and even…" "I DON'T CARE!" Sonny yelled. "If you see your little friend, tell him that he better avoid me at all cost, or else." Sonny turned around and walked off to lunch.

"Ok, so what'd you do now?" Drew asked Aaron. "Uh, well, apparently I was sorta flirting with his girl" Aaron answered. Drew shook his head, "Obviously, you want to get yourself killed." Aaron quickly defended himself, "Well, it's not like I knew she was his girlfriend. I barely knew she was a 10th grader. I thought she was a new freshman." Drew looked at Aaron funny, "Oh really? How am I supposed to believe that?" "You should take a look at her, the girl is loaded, I mean like stacked. She's so hot and distracting, I forgot to even ask her about what grade she was in or if she had a boyfriend." Drew started to walk to World History and Aaron followed behind (since they were in the same class).

"Yo, I just hope you remembered to ask her name." Aaron rolled his eyes and put on a smile, "Yes, her name is Emily Rose, Emily Rose Whitman…and here she comes now." Emily Rose walked down the hallway, catching all the guys' eyes. Emily Rose was 5'5" and had medium length, black hair with Auburn highlights. All Drew and Aaron could do was stare as she finished her stroll down the hallway. "Damn…" They both said in unison.

"Now Drew, what we're you saying?" Aaron asked with a big smile. "Uh, um, GOD! Lost my train of thought," Drew said. All Aaron could do was laugh. "But still, what about Anna?" Drew asked. "Oh, well, you know, I'm still taking her to the dance tonight…I just wanted a little fun, or back-up girl in case things didn't go right." Drew stopped and stared blankly before saying, "OH MAN! I NEVER EVEN ASKED CHEYENNE TO THE DANCE TONIGHT!!!" Drew was about to speed off to Cheyenne's locker, but was stopped by Aaron who reminded him that class started in 2 minutes and that they really needed to get to class. Drew sighed and agreed to go to class.


End file.
